


There's a Room in the TARDIS

by safetypin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a room, in the TARDIS. One the Doctor never enters.<br/>Some of the special ones found it. The curious ones asked the Doctor if there was a place he never went. Some of the naughty ones looked everywhere for hidden places. <br/>It shouldn't have surprised the Doctor that the room one day opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Room in the TARDIS

There's a room, in the TARDIS. One the Doctor never enters. One forever unmarked. One that's always locked. 

Some of the special ones found it; Susan, Sarah Jane, Martha. They never asked what it was. 

The curious ones asked the Doctor if there was a place he never went; Victoria, Zoe, Rose. The Doctor said yes, and they never pressed more. 

Some of the naughty ones looked everywhere for hidden places; Adric, Peri, Mel. They never found the most hidden room of all. 

The Doctor never spoke of past lives. Not once he moved on. Sometimes he'd see the same people with different faces. But no matter what, their own were still the same. Still the same yet ever changing. Aging, never the exact replica of a passed day. 

Days passed, the Doctor met friends, lost friends, time changed. No one knew what lay in the unmarked room. No one asked. 

But as before mentioned, time, places, people, are forever changing. So it shouldn't have surprised the Doctor that the room one day opened. Only whom it opened for. 

So many lives, so many companions. Only one that was forever there. 

One to forever explore with him. One who always left, but always returned. One whose heart was open for the Doctor, one who's love the Doctor could always return. 

"Doctor, the door, it's opened." The words fell upon the Time Lord's ears. 

"Then tell me, what is it that occupies this room." The Doctor questioned, wanting to know for himself, yet never wishing to see. 

"Pictures Doc, pictures of every place, of every person, and of every life." A smile clear in the ringing voice. And the the Doctor heard the door shut, for the one that travels alongside this eternal traveler, knows better than to look inside. 

"Thank you, Old Girl." The Doctor whispers to the beautiful machine in front of him.   
"And thank you, Jack." 

There's a room in the TARDIS. One where no one's supposed to go. No one knows what's in it. Except for the Doctor, and his Captain.


End file.
